Категория:Частная Академия Юмэносаки
Про Академию Частная академия Юменосаки — школа, в которой обучают айдолов. Студенты учатся на курсах айдолов, продюсерских, обычных, вокальных, музыкальных и театральных курсах. Курсы айдолов действуют почти как крупное агентство: здесь ученики могут улучшить свои навыки как айдолы, обзавестись знакомствами и найти работу в индустрии развлечений. Продюсерские курсы и курсы айдолов расположены в одном и том же здании, отделённом от других. Хотя раньше курсы айдолов были исключительно для мальчиков, сейчас в планах объединить их с обычным курсом. Академия Юменосаки неплохо оборудована: здесь есть танцевальная комната, теннисный корт, баскетбольная площадка, тренажёрный зал, зона для стрельбы, стадион, додзё, бассейн, кухня, хлев, библиотека, комната радиовещания, музыкальный класс, аудиовизуальная комната и аудитории. В связи с несколькими инцидентами, произошедшими по вине персон, не обучающихся в академии Юменосаки, в настоящее время существуют правила, касающиеся приёма. Сейчас академия открывается только в особых случаях, и билеты на вход продаются прямо в день открытия. В новелле Анзу описывает местную охрану как чрезвычайно строгую, обыскивающую кошельки, сумочки и чуть ли не рты. Лайтстики При поступлении в Юменосаки, вам выдается школьная форма, студенческая карта/ID и Лайтстик (Светящаяся палочка). На нижней части лайтстика есть "циферблат". Цифры на его дисплее могут изменяться от одного до десяти. Выбранный вами номер будет записан, как голос за человека или юнит, выступающий на сцене. На официальном DreamFes лайтстики испускают электрический сигнал, и голоса подсчитываются специальным устройством. Цвет лайтстика может меняться в любое время во время выступления. Цвет зависит от оценки: один - белый, два - жёлтый, три - жёлто-зелёный, четыре - зелёный, пять - голубой, шесть - синий, семь - фиолетовый, восемь - розовый, девять - красный, и десять - радужный. Dream Idol Festival "Dream Idol Festival", или, в сокращении, DreamFes - это шоу, в котором ученики соревнуются друг с другом в своих навыках Танца, Вокала и Представления. Ученики могут выступать в одиночку или в Юнитах; результат их выступления оценивается зрительскими голосами. Результат также повлияет на оценки и ранг ученика в Академии. Ученики, занимающие высокие места на DreamFes, получают различные награды и особое обращение от Академии; те же, кто часто занимают последние места, получают звание "Глупых Учеников". Чем выше место, тем сложнее его заполучить, но зато оно открывает много новых возможностей для занявшего его. From Highest to Lowest, the ranks in order are: SS, S1, S2, A1, and B1. Though held only a limited amount of times, Dreamfes ranked S2 and above are campus restricted, but large-scaled. S1 ranked Dreamfes are open and free to explore by the public, though tickets must be bought in advance. A1 ranked Dreamfes are usually considered as "rookie-level battles". All ranks between SS and A1 were planned by the teachers, however with the introduction of the Producer course, the producer may also plan these Dreamfes as well. B1 ranked DreamFes is an unofficial live which has not been approved by the Academy. Any Student is free to perform in B1, however the Student Council is still in charge of it. A Dreamfes known as S3 has been added since the beginning of the Showdown! Magnificent Phantom Thief VS Detective Brigade Event. Placed between S2 and A1, it is a campus-restricted, but large scaled, Dreamfes. The contents of an S3 are completely free game and can be held as many times as wished, as long as a request is sent and approved by the student council or a teacher. Currently, only producers and unit leaders may submit requests. *Live needs to be confirmed Units Students in the idol course of Yumenosaki can form smaller groups with about two to five members known as "units". Units are formed through sending in an application and getting approved by the school, however a new application must be sent if you are forming a new unit, disbanding, withdrawing, or adding new members. Depending on your results in DreamFes, the school will provide the "units" with activity funds, headquarters, and other things like that. Some units have their own fan clubs, and the more well-known "units" can have their photo books and stuff sold in general bookstores. There are also Units known as "Temporary Units". They are usually formed for a specific for a limited amount of time, however the Dreamfes that they can participate in cannot be official. A prime example of a temporary unit, would be the Knights Killers formed by Leo Tsukinaga during Judgement See here for the main units Люди *Выделенные персонажи являются старостами своих классов. Miscellaneous School Setting See Backgrounds for a small view of locations. Yumenosaki is set near the sea and by mountains on the other side, while being close to an urban area. Though the school was not specifically based off of any location, Kobe City in Hyogo Prefecture was used as reference School SNS An online network system where the students can chat with each other. The School SNS conversations are often shown in the "Crosstalk" of the Ensemble Stars Debut Book. Seven Mysteries of Yumenosaki The Seven Mysteries of Yumenosaki were revealed in Test of Courage by Yuta Aoi. Though only three of them are listed in the story: *Every time you look at this portrait of Bach, his hair keeps growing *Even though nobody's around, you can hear the piano being played in the music room *A female student who was aiming to be an idol had to quit her dream due to some circumstances. Losing all hope in this world, she threw herself off the roof. Spoilers: *It is revealed later on in the story, that the last two deviated from happenings during Akiomi's past regarding Jin.